


A poetic kind of love

by BisexualPheonix



Series: Behind the Scenes [1]
Category: Sanvers - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, fluff for days
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualPheonix/pseuds/BisexualPheonix
Summary: Love and fluff guys.





	1. Chapter 1

         Alex Danvers was no wordsmith. She was smart, yes, but her scientific mind had never felt the need to speak in anything but a blunt fashion and as such she could not craft sentences in the way that Maggie did.

         At first Maggie’s own speech was also very blunt and straightforward. Rarely did she ever beat around the bush about anything. It was one of the things that Alex liked about her.

         But once they grew closer together, once late nights turned into later mornings, Maggie began to open up to her fully, soft words falling from sweet lips, poetry. Sometimes she would whisper words in the morning light, when Alex was still wrapped in her arms and halfway asleep. Other times it was when the world just became too much for Alex to handle, when she couldn’t move, couldn’t remember how to breathe, and then Maggie was there, holding her close, whispering words like everything close to love. And sometimes, sometimes Maggie would call her halfway through the day just to tell her how the sunset matched the color of her hair, or that her eyes were deeper than the multiverse, just two or three lines that had Alex falling so fast she didn’t ever want to stop.

         Alex never could gather the courage to respond with her own words, knowing all too well that she was likely to put her foot in her mouth and come out the other end looking like the hot mess that Maggie turned her into.

         But Alex had always been good with her body. So when Maggie spoke words that turned her into mush, that made her heart skip beats, she would show her rather than tell her.

 

         One morning, after they had made love in white covers bathed in sunlight, Maggie held her close to her chest, kissed the crown of her head in between lines as she ran her fingers up Alex’s naked back beneath the sheets.

         At the end, Alex had tears in her eyes, because she knew, or really had realised, what Maggie had been trying to say this entire time. She lifted her head, shifted her body on top of Maggie whose hands slid to her waist.

         Alex stared down at her for a long time, maybe trying to gather some sort of courage. She leaned down, enveloped Maggie’s lips with her own, sliding soft hands to her cheeks as she kissed her slowly, softly- deep, pouring out her meaning into her actions like she had always done.

         It almost hurt her, to pull away, but she had her own words that needed to be said. Her face was inches away from Maggie’s, and it took everything in her not to kiss her again because she was smiling wide with her perfect dimples and-

         “I love you. I am so painfully in love with you Maggie Sawyer,” she said, staring into her eyes, caressing her face, thumbs running over her cheeks.

         “You… you love me?” Maggie whispered, Maggie asked, a wide smile and tears in her own eyes.

         Alex smiled, and nodded. “I love you,” she repeated, biting her lip and tilting her head in a beautiful habit that she had picked up from Maggie. Those words were poetry to Maggie’s ears.

         She forgot herself in the moment, pulling Alex down to kiss her back, pouring everything like love into her actions like Alex usually did because she was so overwhelmed with emotion, so overwhelmed with love.

         And she remembered, after a moment, or really after quite a few moments of kissing, of caressing, of emotion filled action, that she had forgotten something.

         “Hey Alex?” she said, her voice so soft it broke Alex’s heart with how much it made her feel.

         “Hm?” she asked, rubbing her nose against Maggie’s.

         “I love you too.”

  



	2. Immune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short lil tidbit of when Maggie has a cold

         Maggie was small.

         Alex didn't really notice it at first because Maggie's personality was big. She was quiet, reserved, only spoke when words were needed and rarely ever raised her voice. But still, her personality was strong and it made her seem larger than life, adding a foot to her 5'3.

         And even though her hands were small and soft, they were strong, just like the rest of her body, just like her will.

         But Maggie was small.

         Alex didn't notice until the day that Maggie had called in sick, had called her and told her not to worry and that she would be fine, and asked her not to come over because she didn't want to bother and  _yes she would be fine_. But Alex, being Alex, went to her apartment anyways, stopped for chicken noodle soup from Maggie's favorite diner, and grabbed flowers and tissue and a few menthol candles and some candy from the store before she went.

         Alex didn't notice until after she knocked on the door, supplies in hand, and it was swung open to reveal Maggie, drowning in Alex's old grey Stanford hoodie that had mysteriously gone missing about a week ago. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and her nose was tinted pink, and it didn't look like she was wearing anything but Alex's hoodie and she looked so beautiful.

         "What are you doing here?" Maggie asked after she let Alex in, her voice smaller than she was, and Alex didn't know it was possible to love her more than she did at that moment.

         "Well you're here so that would be why," Alex said, dropping her bags on the counter and throwing the vegan ice cream that she had grabbed on the way out of the store into the fridge. She turned, leaning against the counter, watching as Maggie played with the hem of her hoodie that went down to her mid-thigh.

         "You know, that hoodie looks very similar to the one that I have," Alex noted.

         Maggie looked up at her with guilty eyes.

         "But it couldn't be mine because mine went missing," she teased, a small smile on her face that she was so badly trying to hide.

         "I'm sorry," Maggie said, looking away. "It's just, when you left for that trip last week I missed you so I may have brought it home and then, I don't know, today I missed you while you were at work and this still smelled like you and I just-"

         "Maggie," Alex interrupted, a soft smile on her face, waiting until Maggie finally looked back up at her.

         "I'm not mad at you. I think it's adorable that you're wearing my hoodie because you miss me. You could steal my whole closet and I wouldn't be mad. All my clothes look better on you anyways," she said, walking around the counter, sliding her arms around Maggie, kissing the crown of her head.

         "I'm siiiick," Maggie whined as Alex enveloped her.

         "And I love you so I don't care," Alex said.

         "But I don't wanna get you sick..." she said, starting to pull away.

         "I can't get sick Maggie," Alex responded, and Maggie tilted her head because how could one just not get sick?

         Alex elaborated. "When I was 15 Kara blew out her powers and caught the flu. I got it after her, but it had mutated once her powers started to come back. Lemme tell you, the common cold has nothing on the kryptonian flu. But I don't get sick. My immune system is so strong my mom used a sample of my white blood cells in her research to help create the flu shot in '04. The only thing I'm not immune to is the black plague and about half of all alien viruses."

         Maggie took this new information in stride, nodding with a small  _ok_ before she fell back into Alex's arms. After a minute Alex led her to the couch, had her sit so that she could drop a blanket over her shoulders. When she moved to walk away Maggie grabbed at her arm.

         "Noooooo," she whined, pulling Alex back towards her.

         "Babe I'm just going to get your soup," Alex laughed, and as she made to move away again, Maggie pulled her arm back.

         "No soup. Want cuddles," Maggie pouted, and God there was no way Alex could ever say no to her.

         "Just let me change first okay babe?"

         Maggie nodded and Alex moved quickly, walking to the bedroom to change into one of Maggie's oversize t-shirts that just fit her, and a pair of sweats that she had left over a while ago, and then she was back in the living room, sliding on the couch next to Maggie who had lain down, and then Maggie was in her arms, cuddling into her body, head on her chest, legs tangled together, arm thrown over Alex's torso.

         She fell asleep quickly, and Alex listened to her breath sounds as she rubbed her back in the way that she knew would keep her relaxed, knowing that Maggie needed to rest to get better. And in that moment there wasn't anywhere else on earth that Alex would have rather been.


End file.
